Impatient Love
by starrSCRE4M
Summary: Sookie Stackhouse has been killed. Her friend Aurora has come to Bon Temps to meet with Eric Northman to see if he knows anything of Sookie's murder. Along the way of trying to find her murderer, they find themselves fighting emotions and feelings that they can barely contain. Authors Note: This is just a tester, to see if you all would like to see more of this story from me.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One.

There he was, the man I had heard so much about. He stood alone; nearly not visible within the tall, mossy trees. His skin was so pale that it seemed that the moon was shining just so it's mysterious light would caress his skin in all the right ways. His blonde hair looked as if it were glowing under the radiant moon, daring the fireflies to compete. All I could see was his back, which was muscular and smooth looking. I stared for a long time and he never once moved. He stood as still as a statue, seemingly concentrated. I tried my hardest not to move, so he would not know that I was there, watching him.

I pressed my lips together, breathing shallow so he would not hear my heavy breathing. My heart was racing I could hear it thudding in my ear and feel it thrusting itself powerfully against my veins. I was scared of this flawless man, but felt drawn to him just the same. I saw his arm tense up, and his head tilt just the slightest. Could he hear my heart? A sudden strike of terror flowed through me, my breath burning my lungs from holding my mouthful of air.

"I know you are there." A smooth, methodical voice said. His voice was deep and full of what sounded like sorrow. I let my breath out slowly and stood still, hoping he was talking to someone else. My heart was racing even faster, dread filling my heart and nerves. I heard him chuckle to himself as he turned around and faced me. My breath stopped dead, and it felt like my heart rose into my throat. I knew I was close to letting a scream tear through me when he spoke to me again.

"You have no need to fear me. I am not in the mood to cause terror or harm you what-so-ever." His voice was sincere, and calm. His stomach was rippled with muscles, but still looking impossibly smooth. I took a slow inhale of breath and stared deeply at him.

"Are you Eric Northman?" I asked quietly. I thought he might not have heard me, and went to repeat myself when I saw him nod.

"Yes, I am." he responded, his head hanging as he looked at the mossy earth. I swallowed harshly, my throat feeling dry and coarse. I took one step forward towards him, and stopped. I didn't want to push my luck and chance being killed.

"Why are you watching me?" He asked, looking up at me. I opened my mouth but nothing came out. He smirked at me and started towards me.

"I am a friend of Sookie, she told me a lot about you. And well-" I felt a lump grow in my throat, and tears well in my eyes. He was half way to me now, and I noticed his feet were bare.

"-when she died, I felt I had to come here and see what all the fuss was over." I looked down at the ground and rubbed the back of my neck. I sighed deeply and looked back up to see a sympathetic looking vampire staring me in the eyes.

He stared at me, intimidating me greatly. I didn't want to move or speak, my heart was stricken with alarm as his eyes looked deeply into mine. He took one step back and inhaled the night air.

"You must be Aurora, Sookie told me much before she.. perished." his eyes shifted from soft to hard and angry. I stepped back, and put my hand on my throat subconsciously.

"What did she say?" I asked, staring at his angered face. He shook his head and his face lightened a bit.

"You guys had been friends when you were younger, but you moved when you were eight. Is that right?" He replied. I nodded my head at him and smiled a little.

"I wish I hadn't now. Maybe there was something I could have done if I was here." His cold hand gripped my arm and his face became stern.

"No, no one could have done anything. No one even suspected. But I can promise, he will pay for what he has done!" He shouted, nearly making me faint from fright. I felt light headed and weak. The anger and vengeance in his voice was the worst thing I had ever heard. I put my hand against a tree and leaned against it, trying to keep my composure.

"I apologize! I didn't mean to frighten you." He said stepping towards me, his hand reached out. I shook my head and waved my hand at him. He was so handsome at that moment, his expression full of apology and heartbreaking sorrow.

"Don't worry about it, I scare pretty easily. I have never met a vampire before, and if I must say you are extremely intimidating!" I laughed. I heard him laugh with me, and it made me smile. I instantly felt bad for smiling, considering my best friend had been recently killed. I frowned at myself for doing something as selfish as smiling at a time like this.

"Do not punish yourself." I heard Eric say through my blood pounding ears. I looked at him and felt tears push up through my eyes and slowly drop down my face. He stared at me, and wrinkled his nose. I think he was trying to hold back tears of his own.

"Do you have anywhere to stay while you are here?" He asked me. I thought to myself for a moment and then shook my head at him.

"No. Not as of right now. No one really knows that I am here." I responded. He held his hand out for me.

"Come stay with me. I could use the companionship." I looked at his smooth hand, and took it in my own.

"I would love some companionship of my own." I smiled. I was then remembering what Sookie had told me about Eric. The power of his love, the feel of his skin, and the look in his eyes.

She had told me that he tried to put himself off as being a heartless creature, but he wasn't. That I could already tell. His eyes were soft and soulful, nothing like a cold-blooded monster. He was handsome, kind and extremely gentle. He slung me into his arms and whispered in my ear:

"Hold on tight." I felt myself blush as his breath tickled my ear. The trees began to rush by in a blur of green and black. The cool night air embraced me as he ran. I could feel my blood go hot as I realized that a strong, beautiful man carrying me to a undisclosed location.

It felt good to do something without thinking. I didn't think about the fact that all his kindness and gentle gestures could be a mask for his deeper, more evil desires. I didn't think about the fact that he could snap my neck without the bat of an eye, or that he could be taking me to a place where he would drain my blood dry from my only human veins. I knew what Sookie had felt for him and I trusted her enough, even in death to know that she loved him and he had loved her. He would not hurt me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Before I knew it, I was being held in a grand entrance hall. There was a long and winding staircase leading to an unseen upper floor. The banisters were all carved wood, very old looking. I could see intricate detailing of big ships, war axes, wind and thousands of other things fashioned into the wood. As I looked around I could see a tall statue standing directly in the centre of the foyer. It was a man with a long beard, standing tall and proud. He was holding a very intimidating broad sword, drawn across his shielded chest.

I stared at the statue and presumed that this was the statue of a Viking warrior, from thousands of years ago. It was so tall that it was nearly hitting the roof of the impossibly high ceiling. I glanced more around the room and saw curtains layering the walls, and a very deep red carpet covering the marble floor. There was no chandelier hanging from the roof, only covered torches placed neatly around the massive foyer. I was only in the entrance of the house, and it was already taking my breath away.

I felt big muscles against my back and my ribs, and chanced a look at the handsome Viking that was holding me so tightly in his arms. I was instantly intimidated by his unwavering blue eyes. I looked away and tried to jump out of his arms, but they held me close to him like iron bars. I inhaled deeply, trying to gain some composure before I looked back at him. As I turned my head to him, his face was stimulatingly close to mine. I found myself staring at his lips, as they looked unreasonably soft and voluptuous. A feeling of arousal stirred inside me, and it took all my strength to keep it from unleashing itself.

I cleared my throat and looked down at my hands awkwardly. He chuckled and set me down on the floor. I laughed a little, more our of embarrassment than anything.

"You need not worry. I promise I shall not hurt you. That is, until you want me to." He winked at me, and I could feel my cheeks burn hot with blood as I began to blush. I quickly looked away and mentally scolded myself for asking so childish. I tried to slow the thumping of my heart within my chest before I turned and faced him again.

As I looked back at him he had his arm held out in a motion, showing me which way to walk. I turned and walked in the direction he has shown me, and found myself walking into a very cosy feeling study. There was no fireplace as I had been expecting, but there were more torches and several glass cased items around the room. I saw a rather ancient looking sofa and decided to sit down while I waited for Eric to say something to me, to the effect of what I should be doing.

He sat across from me, behind a wooden desk. There was a very thin laptop rested upon it, and a large stack of papers. We sat in silence for a while, and I played with the bottom of my shirt while I could feel him staring at me. I couldn't take the silence anymore, so I spoke.

"Do you know who killed Sookie?" I asked bluntly. He smirked and shrugged his shoulders. I frowned, not liking his way of avoiding my question.

"I want to help being whoever did this, to justice." He stood up as I said that and before I could blink, he was on the sofa next to me.

"Do our definition of justice differ, do you think?" He asked me in a tone I did not appreciate.

"My definition of justice, is that we exterminate the cockroach that killed my best friend. Human or otherwise." I felt my voice go dark, as the hatred of the person that killed Sookie began to show its face. I had no idea who or what had killed her, but I hated them just the same. Eric smiled at me, and rest his hand on my shoulder.

"I like you already." He laughed and stood up. He walked over to one of the glass cases and peered into it. His expression was pained, and he appeared deep in though.

"I do not know officially who murdered her, but I have my suspicions. The thing that killed her will not get away with this. I guarantee you."

I smiled, feeling more confidant that coming here was the best idea I had had in years. He ran his hand through his blonde hair and looked back at me.

"Aurora. That was the name of the princess in Sleeping Beauty. She was a blonde princess, and I see that you are a very beautiful brunette princess." He spoke slowly to me, his voice smooth like silk yet fierce like fire. How could anyone so gorgeous exist? He looked like a striking felled warrior that just stepped down from Valhalla. He was breathtaking, and so beautiful.

I was smiling at him when a very attractive woman strutted into the room. Her hair was platinum blonde, and she was wearing pink latex clothing. I tried to hold my mouth closed as I could almost see her confidence radiating off of her. She instantly put her hands on her hips and started directly at Eric.

"Eric! Where have you been all damn night? I have been at Fangstasia all night, while you are off with some _human_? Haven't you learned your lesson yet, humans are to fragile!" Her voice was casual yet angry, and she appeared to be on the bossy side. Eric smiled at her, and laughed.

"Pam, this is Aurora. She is a friend of Sookie, and she is here to help kill the man that murdered Sookie." Pam glanced at me and tossed her hand in my direction, completely dismissing me.

"Yes, yes. That is all grand and lovely Eric, but why am I the one working? I was hoping to catch myself a nice meal tonight." She laughed, and looked at me. Fear instantly shot through my veins and penetrated my heart. Eric was in front of me in a split second, staring at Pam.

"Now Pam, we do not eat our guests." He looked down at me.

"Unless they ask." His eyes filled with lust and desire, and it made me feel drunk. I felt immensely aroused in ways I had never been before. Pam laughed loudly, and turned away towards the door.

"Eric, tonight I will let it slide. But no more slip-ups, okay?" She was gone. Eric sat next to me, and stared.

"Sorry about her. She is Pam, and I sired her a very long time ago." His face was full of apology and embarrassment. I shrugged it off and leaned against the arm of the chair.

"Would you care to stay the night here?" He asked me politely.

"Yes, I have nowhere else to go right now as I said earlier this evening. Would I be imposing?" He shook his head and scooped me up in his arms and I closed my eyes.

I opened them and I was in a huge bedroom, with a golden framed bed in the centre. It had opaque drapes covering all sides of the bed, that sparkled. I remembered as a little girl I had always wanted a bed like that, it was just like a princess bed. Eric set me down and sat on the sofa at the foot of the bed.

"I see that you do not have a suitcase." He stated. I shrugged and sat down next to him and folded my hands in my lap.

"No, I left in a giant hurry and didn't take the time to grab anything." I now realized how stupid that had been because now I had no clothes, no shampoo, not anything. Eric patted my hands.

"Don't worry, I will have Pam pick some clothes and essentials up for you. And I swear she will not buy you any of that crazy latex or leather clothing she always seems to be wearing."

I laughed and nodded.

"Thank you so very much Eric. I will pay you back for it, I promise." He stood up and waved his hand at me.

"No Aurora, you will not. My treat." he started walking to the door and looked back in at me.

"Do you really want to know who I think killed Sookie?" He asked, looking at the floor. His face instantly covered over with hatred and anger.

"Yes Eric, I really do." I stood as I said that, bracing myself for his reply. He looked up at me then, his blue eyes piercing into my heart.

"Bill Compton."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I couldn't sleep, no matter how much I tossed and turned or how many spots I thought were softer than clouds themselves. This bed was tremendously soft and I felt like I could just sink right into it and never move again. My thoughts wouldn't give me a moments rest, so I lay in the giant bed simply staring into the darkness. As I lay there I began to recall the hundreds of phone calls that Sookie and I had shared. Conversations about this Bill Compton that Sookie had been so inseparable with. They had been together for such a long time, and when Sookie had realized that not only did she love Bill but that she was also in love with Eric, she had told me how furious he had been.

She had seemed scared of him when she explained everything that had happened to her in the past little while before her death. She was always telling me how he would follow her, and she would see him outside her home some nights. She had felt unsafe. Eric and Sookie had had some-what of a fling before she was murdered, but it fizzed out faster than it had begun. Eric had feelings for Sookie for quite some time before they had begun their love affair, but Sookie had been keeping hers a deep secret.

As I thought about the feelings that Eric Northman and Sookie Stackhouse had shared, I started to think about his muscles and the color of his skin. How smooth it felt, and how it was untouched by any mark or blemish. He was so handsome and kind. And as much as he tried to make everyone believe he was cruel and intolerable, he was really quite polite. His facial bone structure was so strong and pronounced, his voice soft and seductive. He looked like a true Viking in the flesh, only much kinder. I knew that I already had feelings for him which was way to inappropriate.

As I thought about how his muscled chest and stomach and looked in the moonlight I heard a creak outside my door. My heart froze in my chest as I held my breath, trying not to make a sound. Who was outside the door? I sat up a little and saw two shadows under the door, the shadows of feet. I was still holding my breath and it felt like my heart was stationary in my chest. A part of me wished that Eric would rush in here and pick me up in his big arms and just kiss me. I could imagine the feel of his ancient lips against mine, filled with anger and passion.

I slowly let out a very shaky breath.

"Who is there?" I asked. The silence was deafening. I could hear my heart now thumping in my ear. My ears burning with blood as I tried hard to hear anything from the door. The feet shuffled and I heard a hand fall on the knob on the other side of the door. The doorknob slowly turned and the door opened, letting light from the hallway into the room. I saw him standing in the doorway, shirtless and sexy. I felt aroused and then ashamed. He strode into the room and sat on the bed next to me. His back was to me, but I could sense his sorrow.

I dragged my hand down his back, feeling the thick muscles under his smooth skin. My heart skipped in my chest and I stroked his back trying my hardest to comfort him in any small way I could. He laid down and rolled over to face me. His blue eyes cut through the darkness, as he stared right at me.

"Is it wrong to feel something for someone else, so soon after a love's death?" He asked softly. I had the rash and stupid idea that he was speaking about me, but then quickly shook it out of my head.

"I don't really know. I have never really been in love." I replied. I felt his finger trace the lines in my neck and shoulder. I closed my eyes and shuddered in pleasure.

"Why haven't you ever been in love?" His voice was quiet and concerned. I shrugged and felt myself get cold.

"No one had ever taken much interest in me. I have never really taken a chance with anyone before. I never felt safe or comfortable." I found myself confessing my deepest fear to a complete stranger. A _vampire _stranger, none-the-less! I was always scared that no one would love me, so I never took the chance.

His finger was still tracing my skin, giving me goose-bumps. I stared into his bright eyes, and waited for him to talk.

"It is okay to take a chance. Love is always worth a chance." His hand was now resting on my cheek. I closed my eyes and put my hand on his. Was it wrong of me, to care so easily for a man that Sookie had loved?

"Take a chance, Aurora." His voice was soft. I felt myself blushing in the darkness, butterflies rising into the lining of my stomach. My heart rose as a lump in my throat. My breath stopped, as I waited for something to happen.

His blue eyes disappeared as he closed his eyes. Was he going to kiss me, right here and right now? I thought I might actually let him kiss me, I wouldn't stop him. I could feel his breath on my skin as his face hovered close to mine. I had never had such a romantic moment in all my life. And right then, he very gently pressed his lips into mine. I still wasn't breathing, so shocked but I embraced the moment. His lips were so soft and gentle. His kiss was passionate and deep, filled with so much sadness but yet I could feel the eagerness tremble on his lips.

I could no longer feel the comfortable bed underneath my body. My thoughts were finally calming down, letting my brain absorb the emotion of such an amazing kiss. His hand pressed against the back of my head, making the kiss deeper. I was feeling infuriatingly aroused by how he was touching and kissing me. I didn't want to ever stop kissing him. He pulled away much to soon, and he ran his fingers through my hair.

"Take a chance." He said before I was left in darkness once more.

I rolled onto my back and grasped at my chest. My heart was pounding so hard I thought it was going to burst through my chest. My breathing was fast and my head was pounding. I had never in all my life, shared a kiss like that with anyone. The darkness was inviting after that, my thoughts were calmed. Sleep overcame me.

I woke up at nearly 8:00pm, realizing I had slept all day. When I woke up there were dozens of bags laying on the sofa at the foot of my bed and on the floor. I yawned and stretched the most amazing stretch and dragged myself out of bed. Last night seemed like a very vivid dream, like it didn't really happen. I started to rummage through the bags and walked into the walk-in bathroom and turned the shower on extra hot. I stripped down and jumped into the shower, just relaxing and letting the water wash away all my worries.

I stood in the shower for 45 minutes, thinking about Sookie and Jason. Then the thought of the sexy Viking overtook all my thoughts. How it felt when he touched me, how he spoke to me. It was mesmerizing. The bathroom was steamed up when I got out of the shower, and as I wiped the mist off the mirror I looked at myself in the mirror. I just now noticed how brown my hair looked, it had natural copper tint in it that I had never noticed before. Eric Northman was making me see myself in a different light. I felt more confidant in myself, I was seeing beauty that I hadn't before.

I heard a knock on the bedroom door and I jumped for a towel as quick as I could, nearly screaming. I was wrapping myself up in a towel when I looked out the bathroom door and saw Eric standing there, staring at me. I clutched the towel tightly and stared back. No words were coming to mind, nothing was coming out of my mouth. I was paralyzed. He took one step forward, his eyes wide and hungry. He stopped for a moment before walking to the door of the bathroom.

"I'm sorry, Aurora. I should have waited for a response from you before coming in." He apologized.

I wanted to throw myself into his arms and kiss him all over, and let him touch me everywhere. I loosened my grip on my towel slightly and stepped towards him.

"Thank you, for last night." I said. He looked shocked for a moment, and then he smirked. A very sexy smirk that made my emotions rise into my face.

"I have never felt anything like that before." His hand reached out to me as I said that and he grabbed my one free hand and took it in his.

"Don't thank me. I wanted to kiss you just as much as you wanted to kiss me." He said. I blinked, stunned. How could he know that? Then I realized he was a vampire, and he could probably just know these things.

He kissed my hand gently, and kissed up my arm.

"Will you accompany me to dinner?" He whispered in my ear. His breath tickled my ear and stimulated me all over. I shivered and he pulled me into his arms, pressing his hard stomach into me. I gasped heavily, pressing my lips into his. He kissed me back before pulling me away.

"Not now, Aurora. Let me make you dinner, and we can talk some more." His lips skimmed mine, his hands pressing into the small of my back.

"Okay." was all the managed to come out of my mouth. He smiled at me, and kissed my bare shoulder.

"See you soon." he winked and was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

I sat at the foot of the bed, still only wrapped in my wet towel. I was dazed and ultimately confused as to what had just happened. Eric Northman had kissed me, and I felt so strongly pulled to him that it worried me. I stood up, feeling slightly light-headed. I looked around the room aimlessly before resting my eyes on a red dress that was laid on a chair by the door. It was long, and it had a sweetheart neckline with jewels encrusting the top. I could see a crystal belt laid with the dress that I knew I was to tie around my mid-section. I walked over to it and gave it a long stroke, feeling the fabric. It was silk.

On the floor was a pair of pumps, completely covered in crystals. I felt as if my jaw fell straight the floor like in one of those old cartoons. Shoes that were totally covered with shining jewels? I had only seen such shoes in magazines on celebrities on TV. My breath escaped me as I sat on the floor, once again dazed. Why did Eric Northman buy me such lovely clothes, and shoes? It was beyond me. I was surprised that a vampire of such power would even invite me into his home, let alone take romantic interest in me.

I went into the bathroom and found a blow-dryer hanging on the wall, so I picked it up and quickly dried my hair. My hair was naturally straight, so I felt no particular need to pick up the flat iron and do my hair. I took some mouse and tousled my hair a bit and then walked into the bedroom and started rummaging through the bags to find some panties. As I looked, I could only find lingerie looking underwear, and felt a little embarrassed even thinking about slipping a pair on. But as I thought about it I had no clean clothing, especially any clean undies.

I sucked up my mortification and put on a pair of red and black lace underwear. I grabbed a red bra and took off the straps so they wouldn't show when I wore the dress. As I approached the dress my breath was taken away, _yet again._ I touched it again and felt such pleasure that I could hardly contain my excitement to just slip the silk fabric over my delicate skin. I picked up the dress and unzipped it, stepping in one foot at a time. The silk felt like heaven over my clean skin. I could feel electric surges of bliss wash of me, taking away and nervousness I had been feeling. It fit me so perfectly, and I knew I would look great.

I carefully put the shoes on, and stepped over to the mirror. I stared at myself, unblinking. Was that really me? I could hardly recognize myself I looked so stunning. I had never in my life worn such a fancy outfit. I ran my hands down my ribs and over my hips, smiling uncontrollably. I felt a giggle rise up into my throat and quickly escape, making the silent room ring. I covered my mouth but my smile could not be stopped. I heard a knock at the door that pulled me back to reality.

I walked to the door and opened it, and I saw a young man standing before me. He was olive skinned, and had dark chestnut hair. He looked at the floor, not looking up to see me.

"Miss Aurora?" He asked. I rested my hand on his thick shoulder.

"Just call me Aurora, please." I responded. He was now tilting his head up to look at me. His eyes sparkled ever-so-slightly.

"Mr. Northman has sent me to bring you to the dining hall." He smiled just a little bit. I nodded and patted his shoulder before removing my hand.

"Certainly, lead on." I said, and giggled at myself.

The young man lead me through a series of hallways and down the spiral staircase. I was standing the foyer that I had been in when I first arrived. He lead me through a large set of doors, and there I was. Standing in the largest dining room I had ever laid eyes on, _ever. _It should have been classified as a grand hall, where Kings and Queens ate back in the 1800's. It was stunning. At the very end of the table sat the tall, blonde Viking I had already grown fond of. I had only known him one night, but there was just something about him. I couldn't contain my feelings.

I walked down towards Eric, and took my place next to him. There was a glass of red wine already waiting for me. I gladly grabbed it and took a drink. It tasted like wet grapes and various berries. It wasn't dry which was good, I hated dry wine. I set the glass down and smiled at Eric.

"What's cookin'?" I asked, covering my mouth and giggling. He smiled at me and resting his strong hand on my small one.

"That is a surprise my dear." He replied. I blushed and looked back towards the door to see the man had left.

"Who was that man?" I asked, looking back to Eric.

"His name is Aetos. When I was in Greece; many years ago, Aetos was attacked by a vampire. He had turned him into a vampire, to spit Aetos' father. His father wanted nothing to do with him, calling him the offspring of Hades. He was planning on killing him and I found Aetos hiding in an alley. So I took Aetos with me when I left. He has been with me ever since." Eric's voice was completely filled with worry as he told me the story.

"He acts as your butler?" I found myself asking. "Not to be rude, that is not what I intend." Eric smiled at me and shook his head.

"Not rude at all. I always tell him to stop, and that it isn't necessary. But he feels that he must repay me for saving his life." He frowned.

"I really do wish he would stop though." he laughed a little and leaned back into his chair.

I stayed silent, taking another drink of wine. As I set the glass down two people walked in carrying plates of food.

I sat up properly and looked at the loaded plate of food that was set in front of me. There was pasta and steak. The steak looked thick and extremely juicy. I knew I wouldn't eat all of this. I looked at Eric that winked and took a bite of pasta. As I looked at his plate I saw that his steak was raw, as if just taken from the cow and tossed on the plate kind of rare. My food stopped in my throat as I held back a gag. I smiled politely, and acted as if it hadn't happened.

He smiled unconvincingly and stared down at his food. I instantly felt horrible and so guilty.

"I apologize. I have never been one to be able to handle the look of blood." I told him, resting my hand on his gently.

"Please forgive me." The words crept out of my mouth, testing the waters of Eric's tolerability. He looked at me and shrugged his shoulders and shook his head.

"Don't worry about it." He pulled his hand away and continued to eat. I frowned and poked at my food.

"So, you said you think Bill Compton killed Sookie? Why do you think that? As I was lead to understand, he loved her more than anything." I looked at Eric. As I said that Bill loved Sookie, his eyebrows pulled together in a look of anger and torment. I bit my lip anxiously and waited for a response. He looked at me.

"Well as I am sure Sookie had told you, not only did she love Bill; but she was also in love with me. I know that it sounds absurd, but it was true. When Bill found out that she was keeping her feelings from him, he was furious. Sookie had decided it best that she see neither of us. I was mad at that fact, but I didn't want to force her into anything. So I let her be. I hadn't spoken to her in quite some time, when she called me and told me to get to her house right away and that something was wrong.

"I was there within minutes and found her huddled in a corner of her house, bloody and scared. When I asked her what had happened, she only shook her head and told me: 'I don't understand. Why would he do this?' She repeated it over and over again. She never even looked at me." His words sounded distressed.

"I was stupid enough to leave her that night, in the care of Sam. Sam called me the very next day and told me that Sookie was missing and no one could find her. Sam was hurt pretty bad, but he hadn't been able to see the attacker. He could smell the scent of a vampire though. So I know for sure that it was a vampire."

I continued to listen to his story, as he told me that several days later Sookie had been found in the cemetery, drained of all her blood. I swallowed harshly as I thought about poor Sookie's lifeless body just being dumped in an old cemetery for any old Joe to find her. Eric's face was dark, and I could tell her was upset.

"So you think it was Bill, because he was mad about her feelings for you? And because when she was first attacked she was surprised by her attacker?" I asked quietly. He nodded. I frowned and looked at my plate.

"How will we find out for sure?" I asked him. He looked at me.

"I have no idea." I took a large gulp of my wine and slumped back into my chair. I stared up at the ceiling and thought about Sookie.

"The dress suits you very well. I thought it might." A female voice came from the doorway. I sat up and saw Pam standing there, in a short black dress. I looked down at my own attire and felt warmed.

"Thank you very much. You have incredible taste." I stated. Pam smirked and ran her hands down her dress.

"Why of course I do. Thank you." I blinked and she was gone. She was standing next to Eric, whispering in his ear.

His face remained blank the whole time she whispered. At the end, he looked at her with surprise.

"We should send Connor over to investigate." Eric said. Pam nodded.

"We won't get another chance like this, I assure you." Eric took Pam's hand and kissed it gently.

"Thank you, my beautiful Pam. Now, go get Connor and tell him the plan and that he is to report back here tomorrow night." Pam was gone. No sign was left of her.

I looked at Eric, confused. He laughed and took my hand in his and began to stoke it.

"Bill Compton has left Bon Temps, and we have time to search his house. For any sign that Sookie had been there recently. We can smell blood, of course. So if Connor smells Sookie's blood, we will know if Bill had harmed her there." He looked hopeful. I smiled and nodded. I pushed my plate away and stood up.

"Well, if dinner is over, I do believe I will go upstairs and read or watch television." I told him as I started to walk away.

I felt a strong hand grip my wrist. Not an angry grip, more of a desperate grab. I turned around and faced Eric. His eyes were so blue and magnetic. I couldn't help but feel lost in the iciness of his eyes. My heart started to pound.

"Please Aurora, do not rush off. I desire for you to spend the evening in my company. If you wish to decline, I will understand." His voice was so impossibly smooth and tempting. I licked my lips and watched his lips closely.

"What is it that you would want to do?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper.

His response was immediate. His lips pressed against mine with a ferocity that could only be described as desirable and enthralling. My lips worked against his, and I felt his hand once again press against the small of my back. I was throbbing all over, my breathing fast and harsh. His hand slid down my side and rubbed my leg. The feeling of his hand on me, through the thin fabric of the silk felt too good. I shivered violently. His lips moved to my neck and hovered over my fine skin. I looked into his eyes.

"Take me upstairs." He smirked at me, and picked me up. I was on his bed within seconds. His bed had a wooden frame, all carved up like the stair banisters. I saw old Viking armour, swords and shields. There was a fireplace with the pelt of a dead bear lying on the floor before it. I looked up at Eric, who was staring down at me. His fingers trailed up my stomach and between my breasts before caressing my neck. I shivered again.

"Bite me." I said. I was so surprised by my own words that I snapped my mouth shut again. Why did I say that? Did I really want Eric Northman to bite me? I saw his eyes sparkle, as he stared at me.

"Are you sure, sweet woman? If I do, we will forever be connected." he kissed my nape of my neck so gently that I sighed in pleasure.

"Yes, bite me!" I said, my voice full of eagerness and longing. Before I had time to prepare, his teeth bit into a tender spot on my neck. It hurt only for an instant, and then all I felt was pleasure.

I was throbbing in places I didn't know I could. My skin felt like there was electricity running through it. My hair was standing up as I could feel my blood rushing out of my skin and into his mouth. I didn't think about the fact that my blood was being eaten, I could only handle the pure harmony I was feeling with Eric. I found myself moaning, which scared me a little. I was embarrassed by the sounds coming from my mouth.

Before long, we were making love. I hadn't ever felt anything like it. Sex with a vampire really was better. He was so strong and forceful, yet soft and gentle. I had never felt so close to anyone, than I had with Eric in that moment. I felt an almost high, as it was happening; a disbelieving. He was so gentle and good with me, that I thought I might explode if he didn't stop; or hurry up. As we finished, he lay on the bed next to me, panting and smiling. I felt my own sweat on myself, but didn't really care. I rolled and faced him, and saw he was staring back at me.

"You are amazing." He said. I blushed and looked away from him.

"Be mine." he said. My head snapped towards him, my eyes wide and my face tight with shock.

"Be yours? Like, be your human?" He shook his head, and laughed.

"No, Aurora. I mean, let me turn you. Let me turn you, so you can be mine. Mine forever. Just as I will always be yours."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

I sat alone on the edge of the bed, hearing nothing but the roaring of my blood in my ears. What had Eric expected me to say to him? He had gone right after he said he wanted to turn me over, leaving me to my own thoughts. My heart was pounding, my I could feel my hair standing on end. I was so shocked at the statement that Eric had so bluntly said to me. I had never once in my life thought about turning over. I had wondered what made people want to be changed, but never really wanted it for myself.

Sookie had told me it had always made Bill mad, if anyone brought up the idea of Sookie being changed. As I thought about this, it made my mind wander to what Eric had previously told me. That Bill was out of town, and they were sending a vampire to check out his house. I questioned the fact that Bill had been the one to kill Sookie. It seemed very uncharacteristic of him. But I guess in jealous rage, it would make anyone a different person. People did crazy things when they wanted something they couldn't have.

Sookie had been dead less than a week, but I hadn't been there for her funeral. I hadn't known what condition they had found her poor, lifeless body. I knew she had suffered, and it made my stomach turn. The world was short a wonderful woman, and it made me mad. Sookie had never harmed anyone who didn't deserve it, and had never broken the law unless absolutely necessary.

Maybe it hadn't been a vampire that killed Sookie at all. Maybe it was some other supernatural being, like a werewolf, a shifter or even a werepanther. There was so much other-worldly stuff that I had only thought existed in fairy tales; or nightmares. I laid back on the bed and took a deep lungful of air. I stared at the curtained top of the bed. I could see small specks of gold. It must be nice to be rich like Eric was, and to be so powerful and old. I shouldn't say old, because he looked like he was _maybe _a maximum of thirty years old. He was damn sexy though, and good in bed.

I started to think of the offer Eric had made to me. Most people would think about the family they were leaving behind, but truth be told, I didn't really have any family left. After we moved away from Bon Temps, my father left my Mom and moved to Europe with a Brazilian model. That had sent my Mom into a downward spiral. She became addicted to drugs and when I was twenty she was found in an alley, dead. By that time, we hardly spoke anymore and it was no shock that she turned up dead.

So if I had no family to leave behind, what about my life? I didn't have a great job, and I had no good friends left (now that Sookie was gone). There was nothing of importance that I would leave behind if Eric turned me over. I didn't even have a pet! As I thought more and more about it, I realized I kind of wanted Eric to turn me. I rolled over onto my side and thought a bit more. I quickly stood on my feet, and ran to the door. To my surprise Aetos was standing outside the door, just about to know. I startled him and he jumped back, laughing in surprise.

I raised my hands and smiled awkwardly.

"I'm so sorry Aetos! I did not mean to scare you!" I looked at him and his face went dark.

"I'm a vampire, I do not get scared. I may startle easy, but I do not get scared." I swallowed and looked at the floor.

"Of course, my apologies." He smoothed down out his clothing and then straightened up. He nodded at me, and then gave me a small bow.

"What are you in such a rush for?" he asked me.

"I am looking for Eric. Can you show me to his room?" I asked him. Aetos smiled.

"He sent me for you, actually. He could sense that you needed him. Please, follow me." He lead me down a long hallway lined with more ancient relics. We walked up another staircase and at the top of the stairs there was one single door. As we approached it, a knot clenched up in my stomach. I was getting nervous.

Aetos knocked lightly on the door and a smooth, sexy voice told us to enter from the other side. Aetos opened the door but did not look inside. Instead he averted his eyes to the floor and waved me inside. The room was enormous! There was a massive bed sitting right in the centre of the room. It had what looked like a feather blanket laying on it, and dozens of pillows. It looks like a dream! As I looked around I saw a Jacuzzi bathtub off to one wall, surrounded by plants. His room looked like a designers vision and it probably cost him hundreds of thousands to complete.

I saw Eric laying on a giant bed of pillows in the far corner of the room. His wall was made up of glass so he could see the moon and stars at night. He was naked, and he was smiling. I blushed deeply and heard the door close behind me.

"Come to me." he said, waving me over to him. I started walking toward him, the knot in my stomach slowly disintegrating until it was gone. He looked like a true Viking in the moonlight, his blonde hair glistening like it had the first time I had seen him.

His muscles were accentuated in the tint of the moonlight, showing off their power and attractiveness. I felt myself begin to get flustered as I got closer. As I looked around the room more, I saw a walk-in closet with a black coffin resting in the middle. The closet wouldn't be noticeable when the door was closed, as I saw that the outside was made to look like the wall. Vampires really did like to keep they're resting places a hidden secret from all others. I guess you wouldn't want an enemy to know where it is, and have them send a minion or something to come murder you in the day.

I sat on a satin pillow next to Eric and rested my head on his hard chest. He began to stroke my hair slowly, as I stroked his stomach. I stared at him, and smiled.

"I want you to do it." I said, realized I had pretty much sealed my human fate. His eyes widened in surprise. He sat up pin straight and smirked.

"Really? You will allow me to turn you?" He sounded extremely surprised but also really excited. I nodded and kissed his stomach.

"Before you do though, I want you to make love to me one more time. I want to feel it once more while I am human." His smirk got bigger. He stood up and picked me up with ease, pulling off my robe.

I was completely naked underneath, having not dressed myself after our previous love-making. I didn't feel embarrassed, all I felt was passion and maddening lust. He thrust me against the wall, his hands rubbing up and down my legs. I closed my eyes and absorbed every second. I wanted to remember the feeling, forever. And now that I had made up my mind, forever was going to be a very long time. I kissed him hungrily, needing to feel human. His left hand found my breast and he groped it, and from there all I felt was pure pleasure.

It was like being in pure ecstasy, nothing evil or wrong could touch us. We were in our own love bubble, the outside world did not exist. We made love on the pillows, and we made love furiously. I wouldn't have spent my last night as human, any other way.

I had fallen asleep shortly after we had finished making love. As I opened my eyes I was laying on the grass outside of Eric's home. I was dressed in a white robe, and I could feel that I was naked beneath it. I looked around me, and saw a hole had been dug beside me. I looked up and I saw Eric standing naked staring up at the moon, muttering to himself. I stood up and grasped his hand in mine. He looked down at me and smiled.

"What were you saying?" I asked him, my voice very quiet.

"I was saying a prayer to my Gods." He replied. He was smiling brightly, and it made me feel like everything was going to be okay.

"Pam will be out here momentarily, so that she was burry us." I blinked, a little confused. He noticed the baffled look on my face and laughed, kissing my forehead gently.

"We must be buried together." He said. I blinked once again.

"But, why?" I gaped. He laughed again and shrugged his shoulders.

"We don't really know why, but we know that it makes the process a whole lot smoother and easier than if we just toss the body in a hole and bury them." I frowned and nodded, kissing his big arm.

I saw Pam walking our way, and I noticed that she was in a long white dress.

"Why am I wearing this?" I asked, picking up the bottom of the dress to show Eric what it was that I was talking about.

"It isn't customary to make you wear it, but I want the process to be as smooth as possible. I do not want anything to go wrong. So I dressed you in a Viking ceremonial robe and said prayers." He kissed the corner of my mouth just as Pam reached us. I realized I was not nervous. I was okay with what was about to happen to me.

Pam smiled at me, and nodded.

"We are going to be sisters, you realize." She smirked. "Eric will be both of our makers, making us sisters." Pam looked a little uncomfortable for a moment, but then shook it off and smiled. I looked up at Eric with worried eyes.

"Is that going to make you my _Dad?_" I asked him. He laughed loudly and ruffled my hair.

"No, Aurora. It does not work like that. I am not going to be your father, I will be your lover." He assured me, kissing my very gently. I heard Pam cough in discomfort, and I pulled away from Eric and smiled.

"Are you ready, my beautiful princess?" Eric asked, taking both of my hands in his. I swallowed, and felt my head begin to spin. I would never feel the sun on my skin again, or be able to see flowers in the beauty of the sun. I swallowed again and nodded, staring into Eric's eyes. His eyes were soft and gentle, telling me it would be alright.

"I'm ready." I said, my voice steady with the help of Eric's comforting eyes.

Eric placed his lips on my neck, and kissed me. He whispered in my ear:

"It will be okay, Aurora. Do not be frightened, it will only hurt for a moment."

His teeth sank into my flesh, and it didn't feel good like it had when we had had sex. It was painful, like a bee sting. A bee sting multiplied by one-thousand. I tried my hardest not to scream, but I couldn't stop my fear and pain from leaping out of my throat. I looked at Eric's face from the corner of my eyes, and saw tears of blood rolling down his pale cheeks. I started to cry then, feeling myself filled with his emotions and my own. I felt myself getting weaker and weaker.

I could hardly hold my eyes open, and I could feel my heart slowing. My breathing became shallow and hoarse. I stopped panicking then, and just felt the love that was radiating off of Eric. I felt warm, and safe. As I felt my life slowly slipping away, I heard Eric whisper to me.

"I am here for you, my beautiful princess. I will always protect you. I am sorry I caused you such unbearable pain, but never again. I didn't know love could be possible at such short notice, but I do now. I love you, Aurora. I will be with you through it all."

I could taste the metallic taste of his blood in my mouth, and then his cold body picked me up and laid me in the dirt. He was cuddled up to me when Pam started to toss the dirt onto us. I felt one final kiss, before everything faded away.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

My body sat in darkness, and I was aware that it was. I was not in my body anymore. I couldn't quite understand it, or really wrap my head around it, but I knew that my soul was outside of my physical body. I couldn't see anything, but I could feel the claustrophobic feeling of being closed in on all sides. It was so dark. I couldn't feel Eric's body pressed against mine anymore, and I got scared. As I sat in total darkness not sure exactly what I was or what was happening to me, I saw a bright light. No, it was not the light to heaven is that is what your thinking.

Although at first that is what I had thought, it was something completely different. It was something personal and something stunning. No physical words would ever be able to describe the absolute beauty that I had seen. I saw this bright light with shades of blues and pinks, teals and yellows. It was coming from Eric's body. I went to gasp but found that I could not. I couldn't do anything but stare at the remarkable light that was leaving Eric and entering my body.

As I watched, this continued for what seemed like ages. As I thought about it, I realized that this is what Eric had meant when he told me he was supposed to sleep with me in the dirt. A part of Eric (or his soul) was leaving him to become a part of me. It was beautiful. That is the only possible word I could find to describe it. As I watched this, I felt a change in myself. In my physical and my psychological self. A sort of pull, towards Eric and Pam. An eagerness to be with them, all the time.

When the light stopped, I felt my mind pulled back into my body. I sat in blackness in a sleep for a while more after that. I could feel Eric's arms around me, making me feel comfortable and safe. I could smell the Earth, moist and tacky against my body. I could smell the sun through the ground, and I could tell it would be down soon. I felt strong and powerful, like I never had before. I felt like I could do anything!

I felt a rustle beside me, and tried to move but found the dirt had me packed in pretty good. I was awake, I realized. I was shocked that I hadn't realized that I was awake, and not just aware. I tried to move, and only moved my left hand a little. I heard footsteps above, walking up to the grave. I panicked. I couldn't feel my heart beating in my chest, and it made me panic more. No heart beat, I really was dead.

The footsteps stopped above me, and I heard one hand pat the dirt. My fear stopped as soon as I heard Pam's voice telling me to be calm, and that what I was feeling was normal. If I had a heart beat, it would have slowed right away. I knew that Pam was important. I guess because a part of Eric's soul was inside of her too. She started to dig through the dirt, and I could feel a certain kind of eagerness to see her face. I was surprised at this emotion, but welcomed it.

When she nearly reached me, I stuck up my arm through the dirt. I could feel the crisp evening air on my damp hand. It felt wonderful! Pam grabbed my hand and ripped me out of the dirt.

"Good morning, sister." She said in a cool voice. She had a smirk on her face and was still holding my hand. I smiled uneasily, and coughed. We pulled our hands apart and she looked down. I followed her example and saw Eric slowly crawling out of the dirt.

I could feel a slow burning in my throat, it was unbearably painful! I grabbed my throat and rubbed it, hoping it would go away. Eric grabbed my hand and kissed it gently.

"Aurora, you are thirsty. That is why it hurts. You must feed." I blinked, and looked at Pam. She had a sincere look on her face.

"First feed is always the worst, for me at least." She stated. I nodded, and looked at the ground.

"If you drink from a human, it will give you more strength." Eric said to me. "I have a human in the house, waiting for you. And do not worry-" he grasped my chin in his hand and made me look at him.

"-they are willing, and you do not need to kill them." she smiled at me and pressed his lips into mine.

His kiss felt better than ever before. My senses were are high alert, and everything felt and smelled one-thousand times better than it had as a human. Eric picked me up in his big arms, and carried me to the house. I realized that he was still naked, and I didn't mind one bit. My libido was nearly breaking through me and popping into the atmosphere. It was embarrassing, but I liked it. Eric set me in the dining hall and rushed though a set of swinging doors and came back with a hardy looking man.

He wasn't overly handsome, but I could already smell his blood. I looked at his neck and saw his veins, teaming with warm and delicious blood. They were practically screaming my name! I went to lunge but Pam grabbed my arm and glared at me.

"Aurora, no!" She yelled. I felt like a dog as she screamed at me, and felt like cowering. What was I supposed to do? As if reading my mind, she explained to me.

"Do not lunge, that is not polite or proper. Walk up to him, and glamour him. You _have _to learn early." she said and released my arm. Eric was standing away now, watching me carefully.

I approached the man, and smiled charmingly. He smiled back at me, and I looked at Eric.

"How do I do this?" I asked. He smiled and walked up to me.

"Look into his eyes, and concentrate. Pull him into your influence." he told me. I listened immediately, my throat feeling as if it were on fire. A head ach was starting to rise in my head. I found it surprisingly easy to influence the man into staying calm while I drank from him, and told him not to squirm or scream.

I bit into his neck, and a free-flow of red blood rushed into my mouth. It was warm, just like soup. It tasted sweet and salty all at the same time. It was marvellous; and as soon as it touched my tongue, the burning went away. It was the most incredible feeling. I didn't want to stop, I just kept drinking. I felt the man's body slowly going limp. Pam grabbed my arm and ripped me away, before tossing me into a chair.

"You are not to kill him, Aurora!" She yelled. I blinked and looked to see that the man was nearly passing out. I felt ashamed. I had no idea that I had drunken that much. I covered my eyes and rested my elbows on my legs.

"Don't do that, it isn't becoming of you. You did excellent for your first time, most vampires would have killed him. You have amazing self-control." Eric said, chuckling a little as he picked me up.

I looked at him, and remembered the tears of blood that he had cried for hurting me. I remembered the breath-taking light that had become part of me. I squirmed until he set me down.

"Do you know?" I asked, watching his face. He recoiled a little, surely shocked at such a broad question. He laughed and grabbed my hand, kissing it.

"Do I know what?" He asked me. I shook my head, realized I had practically asked him the exact location of a needle in a haystack. I laughed a little.

"When you were turned, what did you remember?" I asked. He looked a little shocked by my question.

"Nothing really. I remember darkness, and feeling like my body was a stone that I could not move." I listened and then looked at Pam.

She shook her head and said pretty much the same thing as Eric did. I thought to myself for a moment.

"I know why you are needed to sleep in the ground with those that you turn." I said bluntly. They both blinked and then looked at each other.

"What? No one knows why!" Pam screeched. Maybe they thought I was lying, or playing some sort of practical joke.

"I am serous. I know why. I saw it happen." They remained silent. So I told them the whole story, how I was not inside my body and what I had witnessed. When I told them that a piece of Eric's soul was being transferred into me, I heard Pam gasp.

Eric looked a little dumbfounded, and speechless. I didn't say anything more after I told them about that. We sat in silence for a while, before Eric scooped me up and told Pam we were going to his room. We left her by herself to wallow in her own thoughts. Eric brought me to his room and set me on the impossibly soft bed.

"Are you sure this is what you saw?" He asked me, looking deeply into my eyes. I nodded, and rubbed his chest lightly. My libido was kicking back in, and hard!

"I need a shower, and I think you do too. Is there a shower in here?" I asked, looking around. I realized there was a bathroom hidden behind a Chinese style privacy wall. I stood up and strode toward the bathroom, peeling my robe off. I stood before the door, naked. I looked over my shoulder at Eric, whose eyes were wide with want. I giggled and dashed to the shower (a lot faster than I had ever imagined I could go) and turned on the hot water.

I washed myself a bit before Eric joined me. I saw all the dirt slowly wash off, covering the shower bottom with black dirt. Eric washed my back, and helped me wash my hair. The hot water felt incredible after spending the night in the ground. My muscles were a bit stiff, but I felt the best I ever had. I felt so sturdy and beautiful. I stared into Eric's eyes.

"Now I know why we have such strong connections with those we turn." He said to me. "It is because you are a part of me, in a way." He kissed the corner of my mouth gently. I would have blushed if I could.

I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his pronounced hips, and kissed him furiously. He reacted happily down below and he turned off the shower and ran to the bedroom (vampire speed really was amazing) and tossed me onto the bed. I smirked at him, and grasped his manhood which made a very sexy sound come from his mouth. I kissed him more before he entered me. The sex was better than it had been when we were human, and I realized I could really get used to it. When we were finished, I lay on my back and looked at the canopy over the bed.

I didn't feel tired at all. I could do this every day, all day (or night really.). I looked over at the closet and saw a purple coffin set next to Eric's black one and smiled happily.

"You got me a coffin?" I screeched. He laughed heartily and nodded.

"I wouldn't let you sleep in the ground, let alone without me!" He sounded shocked. He kissed my head and rubbed my stomach.

"You are stunning." he said bluntly. I looked at him and smiled.

"Well, you sure make me feel that way." I looked out the large windows overlooking his yard and saw a pond off in the distance, hidden in some small trees.

"I feel weird, what is wrong?" I said, looking over my body. Eric chuckled.

"You can sense the sun, my dear. Nothing is wrong, it is almost sunrise." I blinked.

"Already?" I gaped. "We were at it _that_ long?" I nearly jumped up in shock.

Eric laughed at me and kissed my neck.

"Everything is different when your a vampire. We were really having sex, for that long." he said. I suddenly burst into terrible bouts of laughter. He stared at me, not understanding why I was laughing so hard.

"I think I could get used to this!" I yelled, getting up and strutting towards my new coffin.

"Come Eric, lets go to sleep." I said in the most seductive voice I could muster up. He smirked and was beside me in no time. I couldn't see him run, as I thought I might when I was turned Vampire. I guess he was just too fast for me to see, even with enhanced vamp eyes. He picked me up, and kissed me heavily and passionately.

He laid me in my coffin, which was really soft and comfortable. I felt safe. He kissed me once more.

"Have a good rest, my love. I am right beside you, so have no worry. Nothing will harm you. I promise." He closed the lid, and I could sense him kiss the lid before he shut the closet door and slid into his own coffin. As soon as the sun rose, I was out. Like Pam and Eric has so nicely put it. I was like a lifeless rock.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

There were no dreams. I lay in total darkness, utterly dead to the world. I wasn't aware that Eric had people watching his mansion while the vampires slept. He later told me that they were made up of humans and shifters. He said he didn't trust the werewolves. I had no conscious thought while I slept and I was not aware of my surroundings, like humans were. If someone were standing over me, staring at me, I would never have known.

My sleep seemed short lived when I finally began to feel a stirring of sorts. A small circle in the centre of my chest tightened, letting me know that the sun was going down. I could feel excitement there, reviving me and bringing me back to the world. I opened my eyes, and waited till I could no longer feel the sun in the sky before I opened the lid to my coffin. As I opened it, Eric's handsome face appeared above me. A wide smile crossed his face as he leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"Good morning, Aurora." He said quietly. I blushed and jumped from the coffin. I found that if I intended to be moderately fast, I was lightning speed. It was freaky, but I loved it all the same. It was an instant rush, feeling as fast as light itself. I wobbled for a moment after I stopped and then found my balance and stood still. I took one deep breath and I could smell the moist clover from Eric's lawn. It made me smile.

"Dinner begins soon." Pam said from behind me. I felt my fangs pop out as I spun around and hunched down on my heels. A very predatory stance, and also extremely humiliating. Pam glared at me as Eric gripped my arm and pulled me up. I coughed and my fangs retracted quickly. I looked at Pam solemnly.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. You frightened me, and before I could think-" I began to say.

"Just stop. Apology accepted, youngin. It happens to us all when we first change." Pam interrupted, putting her hand up to me.

I frowned but nodded my head. I got dressed into a skirt and a silk blouse before Eric and I began our descent to the dining hall. He was wearing a plain white T-shirt and a pair of black jeans. We sat at the table and waited for the meal to be brought to us, silently. I felt uncomfortable for a moment, as the silence was deafening. Eric turned to me then, and smiled.

"How did you sleep?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I am not really sure. I don't remember any of it, and I had no dreams. But I know that I feel the best I ever have." I explained to him. He nodded slowly.

"You won't become aware until you are a little bit older."

Aetos walked in then, and laid three plates down on the table. Pam would sit across from me, if she ever made it down to the table. I looked at my plate and saw a raw steak, but I didn't only smell cows blood. I sniffed deeply, my fangs quickly dropping. I felt angry and my throat was beginning to burn again. I could hear myself growling down at the plate, not caring what anyone saw or thought. Eric placed his hand on mine, and I shot my head in his direction. I snarled at him before Pam smacked me in the back of the head.

"Come on now, Aurora. You are a lady, not a savage wildebeest." She laughed as she said this. She took her place across from me, smiling at me sweetly. I felt embarrassed all over again and felt like I would burst into tears any moment. How rude of me, and how unlady-like. I frowned at myself and stared down at the raw slab of meat. I was hungry, that was for sure. Eric rubbed my hand gently and as I looked over I saw that he was still looking at me.

"Do not be ashamed. You are new and it will take time to control the urges you have." He smiled and kissed my hand before cutting off a piece of his steak and eating it. I didn't know what to say, and I didn't have time because a man walked into the dining hall. Eric stood up quickly and bowed.

"Welcome Connor, please take a seat." Eric was gone and returned with a plate of meat before Connor had the chance. Connor nodded a small thank to him and took a huge bite.

Eric was sitting next to me again, staring intently at Connor.

"What did you find out?" Pam nearly yelled impatiently. I giggled under my breath, hoping no one would hear.

Pam looked at me with angry eyes, and it quickly ended my giddy mood. I took a small piece of the steak and ate it, trying as hard as I could not to lose control of myself. I let the steak sit on my tongue, letting the blood trickle down my throat slowly. I could clearly taste human blood as well as the cow. I smiled to myself, paying no attention to those in my surroundings. Eric stood up so fast, that my eyes flickered open for me to see fury in his face. I swallowed and looked at him.

"Say that again." Eric said, pure rage just spilling out. Connor blinked but nodded.

"I could clearly smell Sookie's blood in Bill Compton's home. There wasn't a lot of it, but I could tell that it was fresh. Also, as I walked through the cemetery, I could see that her grave had been tampered with." I could see that Connor was nervous as he was telling Eric his reporting. Eric's hands balled into fists, which I could only imagine would feel like a steel wrecking ball.

Pam's mouth had fallen open in disbelief.

"Are you saying someone may have taken her body? Someone removed her body?" Pam sounded disgusted. I swallowed again, feeling very awkward and out of place. I looked down and felt like crying.

"I am saying that it a possibility. I didn't exactly dig down to find out, in case she was still there. I could also smell the scent of another vampire, a very unique one from the smell. Something I'd never come across before." Connor explained, finishing his meat. Eric was still standing, and I swear if it had been a cartoon you would have been able to see the steam coming from his ears or his skin going red.

Pam stood up and shook Connor's hand and thanked him, quickly sending him on his way. Eric sat down very slowly, still staring where Connor had been. I took another small bite of my steak, but remained silent. The whole room was silent for a long time. It was Pam that broke the unbearable silence.

"What do we do now?" She asked, very quietly. Eric broke his furious stare and looked at her.  
"I really do not know. I do not know what to do!" He slammed his fist down on the table which made me gasp. He looked over at me, and his eyes went soft with apology.

"I am so sorry, my princess. I do not mean to be so violent."

I looked away from him, not wanting to take the chance that I was going to burst into ugly, hysterical tears. He sighed, and took a huge and violent bite of his raw steak. I stood up and started to walk out when Eric stopped me. He spun me around and looked right into my eyes.

"Where are you going?" he asked me. I was mad at that point and I didn't feel like telling him a single thing.

"Wherever I want." I nearly yelled. His eyes looked shocked, and a little hurt.

"Why are you unhappy with me?" His voice pleaded to me. I shrugged and tried to pull away, finding his grip to be much to strong. I frowned at him.

"Because you are so upset about Sookie. I am jealous, I suppose. I let you turn me, and you are just so damn upset about her death! It upsets me!" I screamed, ripping myself from his grip.

I ran, and ran. I ran until I had no idea where I had run to! I looked around and couldn't recognize a single thing! Wait, I could see it! I could see the very top of the house, thankfully to a tall light post. I walked towards it and emerged from a large set of bushes. Sookie's Gran's house. I held my breath, feeling warm tears rise in my eyes. I knew they wouldn't be salty tears, they wouldn't be human tears at all. Blood would run from my eyes, and the thought made me sick.

I walked up to the porch and stared at the door. I stared long and hard. The porch light was on, and I could hear a TV going in the living room. Maybe Jason had decided to move in after Sookie died. I had no idea. I knocked and instantly wished that I hadn't. Jason appeared in the doorway, and a look of confusion crossed his face.

"Who are you?" He asked me abruptly, almost rudely.

"I'm Aurora, do you remember me? Me and Sook used to be good friends before I moved." I replied. Jason looked as if to be thinking, and then a light bulb went off.

"Oh! Hey Aurora, I haven't seen you in ages! I was surprised you weren't at the funeral, I know Sookie would have wanted you there." His face went solemn then, and I could see his nose wrinkle up as he held back a rush of tears.

"I didn't mean to upset you. I just... I don't know. I was running and I just ended up here." I said, a little bit uneasy. He shook himself and tried to plaster on a smile.

"No, you didn't upset me. Would you like to come in?" He asked. I felt some sort of release from within me, realizing that I had been invited into this home. I nodded and walked through the door, looking around.

I sat on the couch and looked at the TV, noticing that Jason was watching _Cops._ I chuckled and leaned back into the cushion. Jason emerged and asked if I would like anything to drink. I thought for a moment and told him a glass of wine would be great. As we sat in silence, watching TV police men chasing criminals, I heard a stir. My ears were much more in tune now that I had been changed. My head flung in the direction of the noise, trying to hear the noise better.

"Do you hear somethin'?" Jason asked. I tried my hardest to tune him out. I heard the rustling again.

"Is someone else here?" I asked, feeling too uneasy. He quickly shook his head, practically making him look guilty of a lie. I stood up and walked into the hallway. I could smell something, something not normal or human. Jason was right behind me.

"Please Aurora, just leave it alone!" he begged me. I looked at him and saw sadness and shame in his face.

"I can't Jason. I can't leave it alone, because I know something is wrong, but by looking at you." I frowned and kissed his cheek before heading towards the noise. It was coming from the cellar door I realized. I hadn't ever remembered this house having a cellar. Maybe Gran had built one in my absence, God only knows I had been gone for just about ever. I opened the door, and jumped back into predator mode.

My fangs were out, and I was hissing. I couldn't see anything, but I could sure smell it! Jason backed away, watching me from a distance. I could hear him throwing prayers up to God, hoping that no harm would come to anyone. I heard him say Sookie's name, and I looked at him. I understood now. I understood completely. I stood up straight, and reached for the light switch.

Tears instantly ran down my face. I could feel the different texture of my tears. Blood. Blood was running down my face as I wept.

Sookie, beautiful Sookie. I nearly screamed in anger, digging my claws into the walls. She was right in front of me, staring at me with panicking eyes. She was terrified, and I could tell she had no idea what was going on.

"Oh Sook." I said, collapsing to my knees. Her eyes lightened, and she took a few steps up the stairs to me. I was crying hysterically, both angry and deeply miserable at the sight of Sookie. She was filthy. Her clothes were tattered and she was covered in blood. Mud was thickly caked to her pale skin, showing me that she had been through a lot (obviously). She smelled so strange, like nothing every before.

She smelled both sweet, and bitter. It was making me physically sick to my stomach. She smiled sweetly up to me, hope shining in her eyes.

"Aurora? Is that you?" Her voice was shaky. I smiled brightly then, tears still pouring down my face.

"Yes, yes Sweety. It's me!" She ran up the stairs, fast too. She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me. I hugged her back, hating how she smelled but loving the fact that she was alive!

I pulled her away and looked in her eyes.

"What happened to you, Sookie? What the hell happened?" Jason approached behind me at that point and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Bill killed her, Aurora. He really did. But not in the traditional 'Vampire eats a girl' kill. He experimented on her, can you believe that?" anger consumed his voice. I looked up at him, confused.

"He did horrible things to me." Sookie said, and I could tell she was going to cry. Tears of blood rushed down her face. I gasped. Vampire?

"You're a _vampire_? Have you been a vampire the whole time you were dead?" I gaped. She shook her head.

"I'm not a vampire, Aurora. I am something else, something bad."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

I didn't really know how to respond to her. My mind went totally blank, like a white sheet of paper. She was looking at me, waiting for some kind of response. Jason was still behind me, I could hear his heart pounding loudly in his chest. He was worried for Sookie, and he had no idea what he was supposed to do. I swallowed and sat on my bottom, trying to get a grasp on things.

"Well, if you aren't a vampire, then what exactly are you?" I asked her. She shook her head very fast.

"I don't know! I have no idea! But I know I am something else, and I can feel something dark inside me." she told me. I frowned, feeling confused all over again. My mind went from a blank sheet, to a bundle of black wire. I couldn't think properly, there was so much going on!

"Well, if you told us what he did to you, maybe we can figure this out." I said hopefully. Sookie's eyes went blank, as if a protective mechanism went up and shielded her. I growled in frustration which made Jason jump back a little. Poor guy was caught in a house with a vampire and... something else. Sookie sighed.

"I don't know exactly what he did. I know he injected me with a lot of fluids, and it hurt like hell!" She sounded mad, her eyes suddenly changing color. I gasped, feeling a little frightened.

I looked closer at her eyes, and saw that red vessels were starting to show. Her iris's were turning golden, and I could see veins beginning to show through her facial skin. My eyes widened and I turned to Jason.

"Jason, I think it would be best if you went to another room for the time being. I don't want her to lose herself and attack you. You understand?" I said to him. He instantly nodded, his eyes wide as he looked at his sister. He walked away very quickly upstairs not taking a second glance at us.

"Sook, tell me everything." I ordered. She explained to me what she could, and what she remembered. Her facial veins got darker and her eyes looked more and more hungry.

"So, as far as I understand, he pretty much tried mixing you fairy genes with practically every other kind of supernatural gene?" I slowly asked her. She looked away from her, her jaws clenched tightly together. She nodded.

"Did he kill you, thinking that it hadn't worked?" I asked. Sookie looked at me, more bloody tears running down her face.

"He drained me, and then he dumped me. He thought his work had failed and he needed to dispose of me. He had injected vampire blood into me previously. Werewolf, shifter, who knows what else! I don't know how I came back, but I did. And I am an abomination!" She screamed, throwing her fist against the wall, leaving a large hole. I frowned at her, surprised by her angry reaction.

"Well, the less people that know about you right now, the better. Eric must know. He has been furious lately." I said uncomfortably. Sookie looked at me.

"You've been staying with Eric?" anger was rising in her golden eyes. I swallowed, and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Well, yes. He turned me into a vampire." I stated, hoping she wouldn't turn into some crazy creature and rip my throat out. She stared at me for a long time, her golden eyes burning a hole right into my soul.

"I'm sorry Sookie, it just happened." I didn't know what else to tell her. She began to bawl her face off, blubbering loudly.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know anything like this would happen! I am so sorry!" I screamed, feeling a deep anger rise in my chest. My fangs came out, as I felt the anger grow larger. Sookie must have taken this as a threat as I saw several teeth extend from her mouth. I gasped harshly, covered my mouth. She didn't have vampire teeth, she had nearly eight teeth that extended. They were jagged and scary. Nothing like vampire fangs at all. She saw my expression and touched the teeth inside her mouth, before screaming so loudly that I thought she might break my ear drums.

"_What the fuck am I?" _She screamed, throwing her fist into the floor angrily. A large hole was left where her fist had been. I began to cry again, feeling so horrible for my actions and what happened to Sookie. I took her in my arms and cradled her crying body. I didn't know how to Maker connection worked, but Eric must have felt my fear and guilt because before I knew it, he was at the Stackhouse front door. His eyes were wide, his face disbelieving. I stared at him, feeling that pang of jealous rage all over again.

"Jason! Invite me in!" Eric yelled. Jason appeared at the top of the stairs and looked down at me. I slowly nodded my head, feeling my heart go cold. Eric ran in and wrapped his arms around Sookie.

"I thought you were dead!" He yelled. Sookie stared at him with a blank expression.

"I was." she simply stated. Eric blinked at her, confused.

"I did die. Bill did kill me. But not before he tortured me." she told him. I backed up and sat against the wall, clutching my knees to my chest. I knew I was being childish, but I couldn't help feeling a little used.

"He did kill you? I knew it!" Rage quivered through his body. I felt tears welling up in my eyes. So I stood up and walked out of the house, taking a deep breath of air. Fresh air, just what I needed. I started to walk down the steps when Sookie gripped my arm. I spun around and growled.

"You let go, right now!" I screamed at her. Sookie's eyes dulled out, and a look of hurt flashed across her face. Her hand pulled away instantly. I felt instantaneous guilt. I mentally slapped myself in the face so being so crude.

"I'm sorry, Sook." I said. She smiled just a little at me, and took a seat on the steps. I didn't sit with her, I stood instead.

"What are you going to do?" I asked her. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. Bill killed me, Eric no longer wants me. I have no where really to go." she said. I felt anger again and had to try my hardest not to unleash it on her.

"I am sure Eric will always want you." I said with great difficulty. Sookie laughed.

"Aurora, he never once asked if I wanted him to change me. You have known him for a couple days, and you are a part of him!" She sounded offended. I sighed and leaned against a thick post.

Eric strode out of the house and looked at me. I could feel his eyes scanning me. I didn't look at him, I couldn't. I could feel the tension, and it made me want to just leave.

"Sookie, I will have someone sent over to take some blood samples. We need to find out exactly what you are, and what Bill has done to you. They will be here before dawn and gone before you can see the sun." He told her. She nodded at him and smiled.

"Thanks, Eric." she said.

He approached me and grabbed my hand. I still didn't look at him.

"Come Aurora, we have much to discuss, I fear." he laughed and picked me up. I looked at Sookie and saw a small twinge of pain. I instantly felt like the worst person (or vampire) on Earth! We were flying through the trees faster than Eric had been before. He was eager, I could tell. He was tense, and he was upset. He ran up the stairs to his room and sat me gently on the bed.

I laid on my side and wallowed in my own misery. He smirked and lay next to me, gently caressing my hip and butt. I growled deeply at him, and he only laughed at me.

"Do not laugh!" I screamed, sitting on my butt. I stared at him, anger all over my. He raised his eyebrows at me and shook his head.

"My oh my, Aurora." He said.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You are quite a woman, you know that? I change you into a vampire so we can always be together, and you get jealous when I see Sookie?" He laughed at me.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said matter-of-factly. He shook his head and grabbed my arms, pinning me to the bed. I tried to squirm out but I knew he was much to strong for me. I glared at him, my eyes spitting fire. He kissed my fore head.

"Do not be jealous, my love. Sookie is no longer my lover, you are. You always will be. Sookie will only be a friend and employee from time to time. She no longer has my heart." He told me. I looked at him, not impressed. He laughed again, obviously not to concerned with my outrageous jealousy.

I squirmed a little but, and couldn't move. I sighed and went limp, giving up the fight to try to escape his ancient clutches. He kissed my cheek and lay down beside me. He had let go of my hands, but I felt like I had no energy to move. So I stayed there, staring upwards.

"What is she?" I asked. I turned and faced Eric.

"I do not know. But we will find out." He said flatly. I nodded and rested my head on his arm. He began to slowly stroke my hair. He made me feel beautiful and wanted all over again.

"You are so beautiful." he told me. I frowned and kissed his bicep.

"You really are my princess, my very own sleeping beauty." He kissed the top of my head gently. I smiled, feeling very wanted by Eric. How selfish I was, I thought to myself. I just wanted to slap myself for being such a bitch. Eric grabbed my chin and pulled my face to his and kissed me very gently. It made me smile, and feel warm. No more cold heart, just warmth and love.

"When is Bill due back?" I asked him. Eric shrugged.

"I have no idea." I left it at that, and felt that strange feeling inside of me.

"The sun is going to be coming up soon." he told me, kissing me earlobe. I nodded.

"I know, I can feel it."

We lay in the bed together until the feeling in my chest began to hurt. The sun was dangerously close. He picked me up and lay me in my coffin gently, kissing my mouth with want. I looked up at him, his blue eyes looking back. I was blessed to have this remarkable Viking in my life. He kissed me again before closing the lid to my coffin. I once again hear him kiss the lid before laying in his own coffin.

I didn't know what Sookie had become, and I didn't know what we were going to do. All I knew was that Bill Compton would pay for turning her into something so unmentionable! I slept, and I slept deep. There were no dreams.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Rain, I could smell the potent smell of rain. That very memorable scent of moist dirt and grass. I could hear the rain falling as if it were a hurricane outside. I loved my new found vampire powers. I lay in my coffin, remaining lifeless to the rest of the world. I simply listened to the rain and soaked up the smell. I heard Eric shift in his coffin, as if he had turned over to face me. Although we were in two separate coffins, I knew that he was aware that I was awake. I frowned but remained still. The rain sounded like heaven. I would pick a rainy day over the sun any day, so maybe never being able to see the sun again, wouldn't be so bad.

With my super hearing, I could hear Eric stroke the inside of his coffin. I felt tears rise in my eyes, but held them back with great difficulty. He whispered my name quietly, and I opened the lid to my coffin slowly. Eric was beside me before I had even had the chance to really sit up. I smiled awkwardly up at him as he lifted me from my purple coffin. He set me on the wooden floor of his closet and pushed a button on the wall that opened the hidden door. I strode out of the closet and dashed to the shower.

I turned it on extra hot and jumped in. The hot water felt incredible, and it soothed me beyond all belief. I leaned against the shower wall and saw Eric standing on the other side of the shower curtain. It was a opaque curtain, and all I could see was the color of his skin and the shape of his body. I splashed hot water in my face and opened the curtain for him.

"Please, join me." I told him. He climbed in at a normal speed and let the water fall over his body. I leaned into him, relaxing my stiff body. He wrapped his arms around me and cradled me there. I like this, just him and I. Knowing the nature of vampires (who clearly could not stay out of trouble) this would not last long. So I enjoyed the moment while I could.

I kissed Eric's shoulder and stared to wash my hair. He helped me of course, gently massaging my head as he rinsed out the soap. The moment was perfect, and I wished it would never end. He kissed my forehead, not daring to make a pass at me. I was not in the mood, not even a little. I was still sensitive on the subject of Eric and Sookie, but hadn't I known that they loved each other? Of course I did. And I now realized that it was likely because of this love that caused bill to hurt Sookie in such an irreversible way. I was so foolish in thinking that Eric would fall in love with me, and forget about a girl like Sookie.

I was a damned fool. Eric grabbed the sides of my face and forced me to look up at him.

"You quit that!" he demanded. I gaped at him, shocked. He chuckled, realizing that I had no idea how he knew what I was thinking.

"I am your making, Aurora. I can feel what you do, and I know that you are feeling sad and angry. At yourself. I can pick up small thoughts too, which is so strange. That has never happened before." He said, rubbing his head in bewilderment.

"Makers can't read the thoughts of those they turn?" I asked, surprised. He nodded at me.

"That's right. So why can I with you? I mean; I can't fully read your mind like Sookie, but I can pick up certain words and images." He looked curious.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Maybe it has to do with that light. The one I saw transfer into me, what I think is your soul. Maybe that gave us a sort of, connection. Stronger than the usual Maker connection I mean. Since no one can remember what happens to them during the change, I guess we won't really know." I said, not satisfied. Eric had now whet my interest in the matter. He nodded, still deep in thought.

"Can you get anything from me?" He asked. I shook my head very slowly.

"Not yet anyways." He nodded in reply.

We showered for a good hour before he picked me up and lay me on the bed. He was dressed in a robe quickly and told me he would be right back. I lay in his heavenly bed by myself, trying to concentrate on the thought of Eric. I shut my eyes and thought of him, trying to see if that would make me able to see or hear his thoughts. I remembered Sookie telling me that she couldn't hear the thoughts of vampires because of a lack of brainwaves or something. But if this connection with Eric and myself really was about that light, maybe we were linked together in a way that was only our own.

That made me feel a little bit better, knowing that Eric and I had some kind of union that he had never had, and probably never would have, with anyone but me. I honed in on the thought of Eric. I could hear something, and I wasn't to sure what it was exactly. I listened closer, and hear the sound of footsteps on wet grass. I turned my head a little and saw an image of a flower. A fully bloomed white lily. It made me smile. I could see small purple flowers covering the grass like a blanket. Blackness again. I couldn't hear anything.

I frowned and concentrated again. I heard his voice, but the words were in a language I did not understand. Then I heard Sookie's name, and anger flared up inside me. My name popped through my anger as Eric thought of me. My anger calmed a little. I sighed and leaned back, closing my mind to what was in Eric's head. I didn't want to take the chance of seeing Sookie and Eric in bed together or anything of that nature. I opened my eyes and Eric was beside me, holding the same white lily I had seen. I grinned and took it, smelling it deeply. It smelled beautiful, and it smelled like sunshine.

Eric handed me a glass of blood, which made my throat burn in the worst way. I stared at the deep crimson, my throat on fire with want. Eric dipped his finger in the glass and held it our to me. My fangs extended, making me feel ashamed.

"No shame, only need." Eric said, sure that he had heard what I was thinking or feeling. I ignored the uncomfortable feeling I was getting from having Eric in my head. He hovered his finger over my lips, and before I could stop myself he put his finger in my mouth.

I sucked the blood off his finger, grabbing his hand as if it were the source. I pulled his finger from my mouth and grabbed the cup from him, putting the lip of the cup to my lip and drank deeply. It felt so good, better than anything I had ever felt before. My throat began to instantly sooth, and I could feel myself get stronger. I felt sexy in a way I never had in my life, and all I wanted was sex. I tossed the cup across the room and jumped on Eric, unable to contain myself.

We lay in the bed, feeling extremely satisfied. He was looking at me with longing eyes that made me feel stunning. I smiled at him.

"I can hear your thoughts, a little anyways. And I saw you pick the lily." I abruptly told him. He looked surprised.

"You can?"

I nodded, feeling accomplished in some way. He smirked his every so sexy smirk, and kissed my heavily.

"Good, than we know that this is a unique kind of link. I do not have this with Pam, and I have never heard of such a thing in the vampire world before." we were silent for a while after that. I was thinking to myself about the possibilities of why this was happening.

"Do you think this has anything to do with your Gods? You prayed to them before you changed me, could they have anything to do with this?" I asked him, truly curious. He remained silent.

I waited a long time for him to respond, because I knew he was considering the possibility. He nodded.

"It is quite possible, and it would explain why it has never happened before." He smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back. There was an abrupt knock on his solid door. I growled under my breath, pissed that we were being interrupted. Eric laughed and kissed my cheek, covering me with the blanket before answering the door. Aetos stood at the door along with a weird looking man in a long coat.

He had an extremely thin face, with hallowed cheeks. His eyes were a strange shade of green, olive almost. He had black hair and he was tall and thin. I covered up tightly, trying my hardest to show no skin. The strange man glanced my way and his eyes stopped on me. I shivered, feeling preyed upon.

He stared at me for a long time before Eric smacked his across the head. His eyes scared me, like he had dark thoughts and plans behind them. When Eric smacked him he looked at Eric and didn't falter. I could hear them talking and heard what sounded like a possible location of Bill. I heard him say Canada, which gave my heart a little tug. I loved Canada. It was so beautiful, and the nature was breathtaking. Eric shut the door and strode to me, peeling off his robe.

"Bill is in Canada?" I asked, already knowing the answer. Eric nodded solemnly.

"And you must go find him?" I asked, my heart slowly dropping in my chest. A fear fell over me. He nodded again, staring at the floor. I took a deep breath.

"Must you go without me?" I asked, afraid of the sound of my own voice.

"Yes, I must." he replied. I held my un-needed breath, and covered my face with the blanket. I should get used to being left alone, because Eric was an important vampire that had shit to do. He had his own agenda!

"Do not be sad, my love." he said, creeping up towards me from my feet. I looked down and growled at him.

"Oh, Aurora. It is sexy when you do that!" He yelled, grabbing my hips and kissing my thigh. He looked at me, making a pang of arousal rise in my nether region. I gasped and stared back into his eyes. He showed me his fangs, before very slowly biting into my thigh. For a while after that, we pleased each other. I forgot about his leaving me alone, and about the fact that he would be so far away. We were in the moment, for now.

"How long will you be gone?" I asked Eric in a small voice. As much as I did not want to hear his answer, I had asked it anyways. He looked deeply into my eyes.

"No longer than I absolutely must." he replied, kissing my chin. I smiled at him and kissed his lips tenderly.

"When are you to leave?" My voice was barely above a whisper. His eyes shadowed over with sorrow. It made my stomach feel sick, as I could see thoughts in his head. He was thinking of sadness, and how he hated that he must leave me so soon after our new love.

I began to cry. He grabbed me in his arms and embraced me.

"You leave tonight?" I gasped. He nodded his head, tears streaming down his pale face. I could see images of him killing Bill for causing so much pain to a woman he had never know. How angry he was that he had to leave me. I clutched him and kissed him heavily. There was a knock at the door once more, and I screamed at it. Eric looked surprised, but mildly impressed.

"I will be there momentarily!" He called to the door. I could hear footsteps retreating down the hall.

"Please, do not be sad. I will be back before you know it my love." he told me, kissing all over my face. I couldn't stop my bloody tears.

"I am so sorry I have to do this. I would stay here with you and never leave. But I must." he said. He was an instant blur, as he packed a small duffle bag full of clothes. I watched, trying to keep track of him but could not. He was too fast. He sat next to me, kissing me heavily. I could feel his sorrow.

I grabbed the sides of his face and stared into his eyes.

"I will be here, when you return." I promised him. He smiled, a loving smile. He tried to wipe my bloody tears from my face.

"Good, and I will come back to you. I promise." he smiled at me. He kissed me one last time, a deep and passionate kiss. He was gone. Gone to another country, and I was here.

All alone.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

I felt so alone. And I know how absurd that sounds. I have only known Eric a short time, and I was already too close. I would never have known it was possible, to feel to inseparable with a person in only a few nights. It was hard to believe, even for myself. Pam had come to the room and invited me downstairs for dinner. She had closed up the shop for the night so she could keep me company. We talked as we ate, and for the first time in my life I felt like I had a sister.

Again, I know it sounds completely ridiculous to say that I felt this woman as my own sister, when I had only met her the night I had met Eric. But it was true, none-the-less. I felt some sort of connection to her, and it was most likely because Eric had sired the both of us. Pam was much older than I was, but a lot younger than Eric. The only thing we ate was a few glasses of blood, and some kind of blood soup. I could taste hints of onion and celery in the red soup, but the delicious taste of human blood much outweighed the taste of vegetables.

Dinner was lovely, and it had taken my mind off the fact that Eric was on an airplane headed to Canada in search of a psychotic vampire. Pam was looking at me as I thought of Eric, and she cleared her throat.

"Aurora, would you care to see my room? I am sure you would love it." she winked at me, standing up and offering her hand to me. I smiled brightly and took her hand in my own. We walked up the stairs and down a corridor I had not been down yet.

There were dozens of doors, but I noticed one in particular. It was a very flashy pink, with gold trim and leafing. All my attention was instantly drawn to the door as I could feel myself growing giddy. Pam opened the door and waved me inside. I instantly began to giggle and jump. It was the room every woman would want! Her bed was purple with pink blankets. The walls were a beautiful shade of teal, with golden leopard print all over them. Her floor was hard wood, but there was a leopard print carpet stretched across the majority of the room.

There was another pink door off to the left which I assumed would be her bathroom. I saw a small crack in the wall, which would likely be her hidden coffin room. There was an enormous bureau with a massive mirror. The dresser was clearly made of teak wood. There was an impossible amount of make-up, perfume and hair styling objects on the dresser. There was a larger sized painting on her wall, of a older-looking family. They were dressed in older clothing, and they looked extremely old-fashioned. As I looked closer at it, I saw a younger looking lady, that could quite possibly be Pam.

I jumped onto her bed and groaned at the soft surface of the bed. Pam sat in a darker pink chair, and smiled at me.

"This is a dream room!" I yelled happily. Pam laughed and nodded her blonde head.

I looked around the room more and saw a walk-in closet and gasped.

"Can I look?" I asked her hopefully. She laughed and said that I could. I jumped up and dashed to the closet, quickly flicking on the light.

There was an colossal amount of clothes. There was black, pink, red, teal and any other color you could ever possibly imagine. The far wall was covered with shoes, heels and sneakers. I saw sparkly dresses in gold and silver. I could see giant ball gowns and illogical amount of crazy hat wear. I ran my hands down a black silk gown. This was my dream closet, and my dream room. Pam and I would get along perfectly! I turned around and smiled at Pam.

"Let's go to Fangtasia tomorrow, Pam! I haven't been out since, well, since before I came here! I need to keep my mind off of Eric until he comes home! Please say we can go!" I pleaded. Pam laughed loudly and pulled me into a loving hug.

"Of course we can go!" she yelled happily. She gave a sudden jerk, and laughed uncomfortably.

"Sun will be up soon." she said almost silently. I nodded, the uncomfortable feeling I had come to realize was my internal warning suddenly burning in my chest.

I looked at Pam, with hopeful eyes.

"May I sleep here?" I asked her. She looked at me with shocked eyes, but I could tell she was touched by my request.

She nodded slowly, and kissed my forehead. She was a blur as she dashed to the cubby in the wall, opening it for me. I could see a sparkly pink coffin and a more plain looking white one. I knew the pink one was Pam's, and I smiled brightly. She was a very bright vampire, which was a little shocking. She was also extremely sarcastic, but I liked that about her.

As we laid in the coffins, side by side, Eric popped into my thoughts. At first I was extremely confused and had no idea what was going on. I saw the imagine of myself in my mind, and Eric walked in and kissed the image of myself. I knew now that he was trying to make me see what he was thinking about. I smiled to myself as I heard him tell me he loved me. I slept after that with no problem.

I shot awake. It was not a slow and gradual awakening, it was like I heard a gun go off and I was scared awake. I could hear Pam rustling in her coffin beside me, and I exhaled heavily. Nothing was wrong, as I had initially imagined. But I felt something strange, like something had woken me up. It wasn't the feeling of the sun going down, that woke me up slowly. It was like I panicked and just woke in a scare. I shook my head and popped open the lid to my temporary coffin and climbed out.

I tapped gently on Pam's and waited for her to say something.

"Are you up yet?" I asked. I heard her groan inside and tell me to get lost. I laughed and stepped out of the cubby and ran to Eric's room and hopped in the shower. I washed my hair and skin, and dried myself quickly. I was excited to go to Fangtasia and have a bit of fun.

I started to dig through the clothes that Pam had gone out to get me. Eric had had them brought up to his room while we slept on the first night I had been turned. I saw something that particularly stood out. There was a long, thin dress hanging in the closet. It was golden, and it shimmered beautifully. It was almost calling my name! I grabbed it from the rack and looked it over. I didn't want to be too elegant, but this dress was just gorgeous.

I slipped it on and felt as if I stepped forty years into the past. Not only was it old fashioned, but it was also modern. It made me feel seductive and strong. Powerful. Pam came bounding through the doors in a short black dress. It hugged her in all the right places and it had swirls of sequins on it. She was wearing a pair of black stilettos, that looks about five inches. She took my breath away. Pam was totally stunning, and it made me feel insecure and jealous.

Pam smiled at me brightly.

"Great choice, Aurora! It looks amazing on you." she ran her hands down my sides, smoothing out the ruffles. I looked down and smiled.

"I think this is more of a dinner dress. Not a clubbing dress." I told her, turning around and looking through the drawers of clothing. Pam sighed and pushed me aside. I watched as she pulled down a shorter gold dress, nearly identical as the one I was wearing. It only went to maybe mid-thigh, but I could tell it would look great!

I quickly pulled off my dress and put on the other one. It was skin tight, and it made me feel more sexy than seductive. Pam smiled proudly and handed me a hair of red stilettos. We walked into Eric's room as I sat at the dresser trying to figure out what to do with my hair and make up. I sat, silently staring at all the products.

"May I?" Pam asked from behind me. I nodded at her, secretly thanking her.

She worked quickly and made me look more or less, dazzling. My lips were as bright a red as the shoes. My eyes were a smoky black and my skin was sparkling with body glitter. She had straightened my hair and pulled it into a very beautiful hair-style that I had only seen on celebrities. I looked amazing, and I was not ashamed to admit it.

She nodded in approval and stuck out her hand. I grabbed it and we walked out of the house together. The drive to Fangtasia was a short one, which I didn't mind at all. When we pulled up the parking lot was packed full of all kinds of cars. We both got out of the car and strode into the bar. The male at the door recognized Pam and let us past the long line-up. I felt like I was some kind of important and beautiful celebrity or something.

The club was jam packed full of people. Vampires, humans and shifters. They all had something that made them different from one another. The shifters all had a smell to them, and now that I was a vampire it was extremely potent and noticeable. I waved my hand in front of my nose, trying not to be rude. I couldn't help it, they smelled! The humans I could instantly pick out! They smelled delicious, and sweet. And the vampires were just.. well, vampires.

Pam and I strode up to the bar, and ordered a couple of daiquiri's. The bartender asked if we would like blood in our daiquiri's, and we both said yes. As I waited for my drink, Pam asked if she could be excused to the office so she could do some quick paperwork. I nodded and sat on a stool, glancing around the bar. There was humans trying to push themselves onto vampires, which made me a little sick to my stomach. That was such a dangerous thing to do, and I didn't understand why they tried to force it. If a vampire wanted you, they would approach you, or glamour you into wanting them.

I sighed and grabbed for the drink that the bartender had put in front of me. I swayed a little on the barstool to the music. It was nice to be out in a public place, and around others of my kind. I felt okay. A female sat on the stool beside me, and ordered a martini complete with blood. She was specific in saying it must be O negative. I took a drink of my daiquiri, and smiled at her.

"I have never seen you around here before." she said. I nodded at her.

"Yes, I was just recently turned." I stated. She raised her eyebrows at me and smiled.

"Well congratulations! How does it feel?" She asked. I chuckled and shrugged my thin shoulders.

"It feels... amazing." I confessed.

She nodded at me in agreement. Another lady came and stood beside the other. They were twins, identical twins actually. Vampire twins? How bizarre. The second twin struck out a hand for me to shake. I took it and shook it.

"Bailey Mendez, nice to meet you." I smiled at her.

"Aurora Harris, pleased to meet your acquaintance." I responded.

"This is my twin sister Hailey." she told me, pointing to the original twin. I giggled and nodded.

"So, was one of you turned and then you turned the other twin?" I asked. The laughed at me, and shook they're heads.

"No, no, no! The same vampire sired us both, at the same time." Bailey told me. I nodded, just as Pam was approaching me. The twins looked instantly intimidated, and backed up a little. I looked up at Pam who was grinning.

"Pam! Do you know this woman?" They asked simultaneously.

"Why yes, yes I do. She is my blood sister, sired by Eric." she explained. The twins gasped and backed up. Hailey stood up from her stool and backed away.

"Oh, we didn't know. Our apologies!" and then they were gone. I blinked, totally dumbfounded. What the hell just happened? I was utterly confused.

"Stay away from those two, Aurora. They are tramps." Pam took a seat beside me and picked up her glass, taking a large drink.

"What do you mean?" I stupidly asked.

"Aurora, they like to seduce new vampires (and humans too). Then they will lure them away and sleep with them. A man's real dream, yes I know. But they kill those they sleep with. They are tramps." Pam repeated.

Vampires were just as bad as humans, my God! I gulped down my drink and asked for another. I saw Eric in my mind, which made me jump. Pam stared at me, wondering why I was being ridiculous. Eric was looking at a waterfall, and it was beautiful.

"Incoming transmission, I take it?" Pam asked sarcastically, taking a drink. I laughed loudly and nodded. Pam smirked and asked for another drink. Eric was beside a young woman, who looked to be in her mid-twenties. She was pointing to the waterfall, and she looked scared.

"He is at a large waterfall, with a woman. A human woman. I think she is telling him where Bill is hiding." Then everything went black again. I silently thanked Eric for letting me know what was going on, hoping he would get the message. I gulped down another drink quickly. Pam and I sat at the bar for a long time, observing the obscene humans trying to force their tender flesh on un-wanting vampires. She and I had a few good laughs and had a few many more drinks.

I had been hit on a few times by various kinds of creatures and had rejected them all. It felt good to feel wanted. Pam grabbed my arm at some point in the wee hours of the morning and said it was time to go home. She drove and we were there before I knew it! I liked vampire life, it was glorious. When we reached the mansion, everything was black. I could feel Pam tense up. Something must be out of order.

"Stay here, do _not _move! Do you understand?" she ordered. I nodded and silently moved to the cover of a near by tree. Pam nodded in approval and ran to the house. I tried to hear anything that was going on. But even with my new vampire hearing, everything was dead silent. A warning bell went off in my head. Something was wrong, and I needed to hide! I scrambled up the huge tree with lightning speed and sat there, waiting for something to happen.

"_Sookie!_" a voice came from my head. I looked around at first, thinking someone was in the tree with me.

"_Sookie! It's Eric!_" His voice sounded panicked and scared, which made me terrified! If an ancient vampire was scared, you damn well better be scared too.

"What's wrong?" I asked in my head. It was silent for a while, which scared me. I could see images of Eric running through a forest, panic totally overcoming him.

_"Don't you move! Bill is not here, he is back there!"_ His voice was screaming inside my mind.

I started to panic, noticing that Pam had not returned yet. I didn't know what to do!

"Is Pam okay?" I asked Eric. He was her maker, he would know if something was wrong.

_"Yes, she is okay. But Bill is walking around the grounds, looking for you!" _I had nothing to reply with. Why would this crazy vampire be looking for me? I wasn't anything special like Sookie was, so what would be want with me. Eric seemed to have heard my thoughts, and gave me and answer.

_"He knows I care for you, and he want to take you. Take you so he can use you against me!"_ My mind was blank. I was so terrified that I couldn't move at all.

Pam still hadn't returned, which was making everything worse.

_"I am only a few hours away, please do not move! Don't go anywhere until we know that he is gone!"_ I still had nothing to respond with.

_"I love you, stay safe!"_ he ordered.

There was nothing else in my mind after that. The world was silent, not even the sound of a cricket was heard. Where the hell was Pam? Was she okay? Just then I saw a slow moving figure coming my way. It was a man, he was middle height with dark hair. I knew that he wouldn't be able to see me, I was well hidden in the top of the tree. The leaves provided excellent cover. I watched him walk closer and closer, glancing in every direction. I was so scared, so so scared.

I knew this vampire was Bill Compton and I knew he could over-power me with ease. I stayed put, even as he was right below me. He searched the car and stayed there for nearly a half hour before he dashed away. I didn't know if he was gone, so I stayed put. No Pam yet. I sat in the tree until the feeling of the oncoming sunrise warned me. I slowly climbed down from the tree and ran into the house.

Pam dashed up to me and hugged me tightly. She had old blood on her which told me she had been hurt, but was already healed. Anger flared inside me.

"Oh, your alright! I am so glad you stayed where you were!" She gasped, hugging me tightly. I nodded into her neck and kissed her cheek.

"Are you okay, Pam?" I asked, concerned. She smile and winked at me.

"Your damn rights I am." This made me laugh, until a flare of pain stabbed my chest. The Sun.

Would Eric be okay? I knew if he didn't make it home by the time the sun rose, that he could just go into the ground. I needed him, and I needed him now. I kissed Pam goodnight and ran to Eric's room and slipped into my coffin, hoping that if Eric wasn't home already, that he would be when I woke up.  
I pushed the button on the wall, securing the cubby. I didn't fell safe though, not without Eric or Pam. But I would be safe, never-the-less. He would be with me soon, and Pam was okay. This made me feel a little better.

As the run rose, I was knocked out cold.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

When sleep overcomes me, it is like slipping into a warm bath. Even though I get practically knocked out when the sun rises, sleeping in a coffin makes me feel safe. I still had not learned to know when people were near me while I slept, so when Eric came home I hadn't known it. He was older, and so he could rise before other vampires. He required less sleep to function. I had slept longer than is usual for a vampire, which was weird. The sun had been down nearly an hour when I woke.

I could instantly feel Eric's presence, and I leap out of my coffin. He was standing there, with a mug of warm blood waiting for me. He was standing in the doorway of the hidden cubby, and as I jumped into his already waiting arms, we staggered back a little. Everything felt right, and the dread that I had had about Bill dissolved into nothingness. I kissed Eric's face furiously all over, crying at the same time.

He laughed and stepped back, handing me the mug. I took it eagerly and took a big drink. It was mostly human blood, but I could taste a faint hint of tea. I looked at Eric, shocked.

"Tea? Really, you make bloody tea?" I asked him in disbelief. He laughed heartily.

"Are you saying you don't like it?" He reached for the cup and I wretched it back, keeping it out of reach.

"No! I just didn't think vampires cared much about how the blood tasted." I said, staring at the thick blood in my mug.

"Sometimes, we just need a little something extra." he said, kissing my forehead gently.

We stood in silence for a while as I drank my blood. We were sitting on the sofa at the end of the bed, but not in awkwardness. It felt safe, and right. Eric had his arm wrapped around my waist, keeping me as close as possible. I could feel that he was tense, his muscles very rigid. I finished my blood and set the cup down carefully, and turned to look at him.

"Are you okay, Eric? Is everything alright?" I asked him quietly. He smiled weakly at me, and stroked my face tenderly.

"I am as good as I can be at the moment." His voice was small and nearly silent. I knew something was on his mind.

"What's bothering you, under that gorgeous head of blonde hair?" I pried, hoping he would give in. He just smiled at me, but I couldn't help but pick up an image of me in the tree. I could see myself, huddled up to myself staring down at Bill Compton. I was full of terror and I looked like a small dog, huddled up because I was so scared. I frowned at myself, and at Eric.

"That is what is bothering you? Because I was scared, does that shame you?" I asked, suddenly offended. Eric's eyes widened in shock and disbelief.

"No, no Aurora! I am not shamed of your self preservation at all. I am proud of you for doing what you did. You are not nearly strong enough to take on a vampire such as Bill Compton. If I were here, he would be dead already. I am so sorry that I was not here for you, you and Pam both. I am ashamed of myself, not you." he looked down at the floor, and covered his eyes with his hands. I didn't know what to say to him. I had no idea how to respond. I rubbed his knee and hoped that he would understand my gesture.

"You had no choice to leave, Eric. Pam and I both understand that. I know that you would not have left if it were not vital. I am safe, and so is Pam. Do not beat yourself up over this, because no one was hurt in the process." I told him sincerely. He looked up from his hands and stared at me. His blue eyes were as big as I had ever seen them. They looked like glaciers, set delicately in a perfect face. He was impossibly beautiful, and it made me feel insignificant every time I looked at him in the eyes.

He smiled at me again, still not the same cocky smile he usually gave. I hugged him then, and tried my hardest to make him feel like everything would be okay. He was much, _much _older than I was, but I hoped that I could somehow make him feel better. I know he had seen many horrible things, and had done even worse. I knew that he had been with thousands of woman, and eaten even more. Nothing would pull me away from my Maker. And it wasn't even just that he was my Maker, but I loved him. It sounds absurd to say you love someone with such little time, but it was true. We loved each other, and the word love doesn't even quite cut it. It was the most odd feeling, but I relished in it.

He grasped my hand and squeezed very gently.

"I will never do that again, that is my promise to you." He told me, staring me straight in the eyes. I would have blushed if I was able. I smiled tenderly at him and stroked the side of his cheek. Pam briefly crossed my mind, and how her face had had dried blood on it.

"Was Pam hurt terribly bad?" I asked Eric. He shook his head and kissed my hand.

"No, not horribly and nothing that wasn't able to heal right away. Bill hit her a few times and tossed her across a room so she would stay out of his way." He told me solemnly.

"Pam is not taking this very lightly, mind you. She is pissed beyond belief, but glad that you are I are safe. She will take great pleasure in causing Bill great pain." He sounded proud.

Pam was a very strong woman, and she took joy in being sarcastic and cocky. I could only imagine how mad she was that a man had tossed her around like a rag doll. Eric interrupted my thoughts.

"You know he was after you, don't you?" He asked me, his voice slow and thin. I stared momentarily before nodding at him.

"Yes, I had a feeling he was. He was searching the grounds for something, and when I saw Pam all bloody, I knew he was not there for her." I frowned a little.

"He wants to take you from me, and use you as leverage. Or maybe just torture you, at this point I don't have a single idea." Eric looked angry, which made me uneasy.

"Don't worry about me, I will always have you and Pam there with me." I told him firmly. This made his face lighten a little before he leaned in and kissed my lips gently.

"Any news about Sookie?" I asked. Eric looked stunned that I would ask him.

"Well, the doctors and scientists haven't gotten any definitive answers from her blood work. But what I am thinking is that because she is a fairy, the change treated her differently. I mean, she is most certainly a mixture of creatures, but her fairy blood kept her from dying indefinitely." This made me feel a little sick.

Poor Sookie was tortured and experimented on and then she was murdered, only to wake in a total confused mess. She had no idea what she was or what she would turn into at the full moon. This made me horribly sad, and guilty. Her fairy blood had saved her, but also damned her. I clutched Eric's hand tightly.

"She is not safe there, Eric." I told him. He nodded very slowly, clearly thinking.

"Where would you have her stay?" He asked me. I was silent for a moment, thinking of an appropriate answer.

"Here." One word, solid as stone.

Eric looked extremely dazed at my suggestion. I laughed and pulled him into a hug.

"What other place could you possibly think of, where she would be more safe?" I asked him.

"Aurora, please remember that Bill infiltrated my home just last night. He harmed Pam and he could have found you, what makes you think Sookie will be safe here?" He stared at my face, examining my reaction.

"Bill is not that stupid, I do not think. If he risked coming back here now, he would surely die. Why would he risk anything of such magnitude, for something he thinks is dead. He doesn't know that Sookie is alive, remember. No one does, she will be save under our protection."

Eric looked impressed by my response which made me feel proud of myself.

"Not only are you beautiful, but you are smart." He laughed and kissed me again. I felt like I had accomplished something important, and something worth accomplishing. After that we made love, furious love. I could feel his relief that I was alright, and in his arms. I knew that he was angry, but he was also very calm. He was calm that I was there with him and not away somewhere having God-knows-what done to me. He was angry that Bill had done such horrible things to the people he loves most.

We lay in bed, wrapped in each others arms for a long time. The silence was so peaceful that I didn't dare move and ruin it all. Eric seemed to enjoy the mood as well, so we stayed like that. Pam waltzed into the room, dressed in a silk kimono with gold flowers all over it. It was beautiful, like every other piece of clothing Pam owned. I covered up my bare chest and propped myself up on one elbow to see her.

"Eric, Jason Stackhouse is on the phone. He says it is urgent." She tossed a phone at Eric and then left the room. I looked at Eric as he picked up the phone. I heard Jason say that Sookie had to be moved, and that he wasn't safe with her in this state. Eric was silent while Jason explained that Sookie had tried to kill him when she woke that night. He also went on to explain that Bill had come by the house, acting like he had not killed Sookie at all. Jason had rescinded his invitation into the home, so Bill could not enter of course. Bill had been furious when Jason would not invite him in.

Eric said he would be sending someone to get Sookie right away, and hung up the phone. He looked at me, his eyes furious.

"Why would Bill go to Sookie's house, if he believed her dead?" He sounded confused. I had no idea how to answer what Eric was asking me.

"I really don't know, Eric." was all that escaped my lips. Eric hollered Aetos name, and Aetos was in the room before I had a chance to blink.

"Yes, Eric?" He bowed politely to Eric.

"I need to you go get miss Stackhouse, from Bon Temps. And there is absolutely no time to waste. You get there and come back, within an hour. Do you understand? The sun will be up in two hours and I want to make sure she will be comfortable settled by then." Eric ordered.

Aetos nodded and was gone. The new life I now had was so different, that I didn't know how to really act or think of things. Eric pulled me into a strong but tender embrace, holding me there until Aetos came back. When Aetos walked through the door, he closed it behind him and asked us to dress ourselves before he allowed the guests into the room. We did so, and quicker than I really liked. Aetos let Sookie in, but she was not alone. Jason walked in after her, his face pale and sad.

"I would not leave him there by himself. It is not safe." Sookie said defensively.

Eric nodded next to me and bowed at Aetos, who stepped off to the side.

"Hello Jason, you are welcome here. It is much safer than in Bon Temps." Eric told him. Jason nodded slowly. I lay back down while Eric showed Jason to one of the guest rooms, and took Sookie to one of the various vampire cubby holes that Eric had hidden all over his home. When he returned the sun was almost up. He scooped me up and carried me to the cubby, kissing me the whole way.

I knew that having Sookie here might be tense, but it was best for everyone to have her in the most possible safe place. That was here. Eric kissed me deeply as he rested me into my coffin. He looked me in the eyes and said he loved me, kissing me one last time before closing the lid to my coffin.

What would be to come, I wondered.

If only I had known.

If only.


End file.
